<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vast Ocean Between Us by Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061787">The Vast Ocean Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together/pseuds/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together'>Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinydolphin_One-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adulthood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together/pseuds/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pair laughed, enjoying the moment, and Mari? She was happy, as happy as she can be anyway. Sure, she wished things were different, but at the end of the day, she loved Hikaru with every fiber of her being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Kurosawa Dia &amp; Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan &amp; Kurosawa Dia, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinydolphin_One-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The pair laughed, enjoying the moment, and Mari? She was happy, as happy as she can be anyway. Sure, she wished things were different, but at the end of the day, she loved Hikaru with every fiber of her being. He made her smile more than anybody else these days, and she truly felt like she could finally move on, focusing instead on her son that needs her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arranged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Present Time)</p><p>-Matsuura Kanan, 26 years old-</p><p>Philippines</p><p>Location: Southeast Asia</p><p>Plastic Waste: 2 million metric tons</p><p>Plastic Marine Debris: 0.75 million metric tons</p><p>Kanan sighed, flipping through the next page as she wasn’t too bothered to read the rest of the details. She’ll get to that later, statistics first.</p><p>Marilao River </p><p>Location: Southeast of Bulacan</p><p>Plastic Marine Debris: 0.05 million metric tons</p><p>Waste Percentage: 89%</p><p>“89 percent?” Kanan muttered, that means only 11 percent  are free roaming water, but even then, that part of the river, that measly 11 percent, is more or less dirty or polluted. She let out another sigh, rummaging through her brain about what measures they should take. It didn’t help that the river has to be so deep.</p><p>Volunteers? Approximately a thousand</p><p>That won’t be enough. They need to utilize multiple methods to get even a crack from this mission. There’s also the fact that people could get a disease from these waters. Statistics show 31% of illness being monitored were cause by water-borne sources in the area. A large crowd could increase that rate, plus, they won’t have enough protective gear if ever a thousand did volunteer.</p><p>Kanan knew this was going to be a challenge. She knew the Philippines rank 3rd in mismanaged plastic wastes. What she didn’t know is that their company, Sato Waters, would be given the task of helping not one, but two spotlight cases in the Philippines. </p><p>Not to mention the other body of water they’re assigned to is none other than Philippines’ largest lake.</p><p>Laguna de Bay</p><p>Location: East of Metro Manila</p><p>Plastic Marine Debris: 0.07 million metric tons</p><p>Waste Percentage: 78%</p><p>A knock startled Kanan and broke her thinking process. She placed the statistics report on the nearby drawer beside her bed and stood up. Walking across her hotel room to get the door, </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>There on the door stood a tanned woman, smiling with her short brown hair tied up, and her eyes a sparkling blue, “How are you settling in?”</p><p>Korra Sato, the founder of Sato Waters, and the wife of Future Industries’ CEO. Yes, Future Industries, as in Japan’s no.1 car industry. Korra didn’t like to live off of her wife, so she made her own company. A company dedicated to saving marine life as the ocean was quite important to her growing up. It was a rough start, but the company is steadily growing.</p><p>Kanan started working for Korra when she was 21. Well, the term isn’t exactly ‘working’. You see, Korra saw something in Kanan that encouraged her decision to take her in as her trainee. The girl had this way of ‘understanding’ the sea, Korra wanted to make use of that passion and recruited her, going as far as sponsoring her education.</p><p>Kanan couldn’t be more grateful,</p><p>“I’m fine thank you,” Kanan replied, a sheepish smile on her face. The older woman smiled before motioning to Kanan if she could come in. Kanan hastily requested Korra to come in after timidly apologizing. This gained a laugh from Korra, prompting Kanan to scratch the back of her neck in embarrassment,</p><p>“Timid as ever I see,” Korra teased, “Kanan, we’ve known each other for six years. I would have that you were completely comfortable around me now,”</p><p>“I am!” Kanan replied, her voice firmer, “I just…Well, I...” Kanan was starting to get nervous as her gaze dropped,</p><p>“That’s okay,”</p><p>Raising her head once again, Kanan saw the warmth in her mentor’s smile, “You’re fine just the way you are, Kanan,”</p><p>‘Just the way...I am? Sure’ Kanan thought bitterly.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Mou! Why do you have to be so perfect, Kanan!?” the blonde exclaimed, her yellow orbs shining in delight as she clutched the stuffed animal close to her heart,</p><p>“Oh geez, stop that Mari. It’s not a big deal,” Kanan blushed when she felt Mari’s arms around her, inhaling her citrusy scent,</p><p>“It’s true! Don’t ever change! You’re fine just the way you are, Kanan! “</p><p>-----</p><p>“Kanan? You okay?”</p><p>Kanan’s eyes widened, remembering where she was while ridding herself of those thoughts.</p><p>Thoughts? Were they really just a just a figment of her imagination? </p><p>Kanan had thought up so many scenarios over the past years of what could have happened if things were different. So many possibilities…those possibilities turned into missed opportunities. There were so many thoughts of ‘what if’s and contemplation of alternative events happening that….</p><p>Kanan sometimes has trouble distinguishing thoughts, and….</p><p>Memories</p><p>Korra gazed worriedly at the younger woman, recognizing the feeling behind those dazed eyes.</p><p>Hurt….</p><p>Confusion…</p><p>A yearning desire…</p><p>The need to forget…</p><p>The need to understand…</p><p> Korra has seen it happen a lot of times. The way Kanan furrowed her eyebrows, how her lips are still, and amethyst eyes dull and lost. Only when looking at the ocean did Korra see Kanan’s eyes twinkle. Her eyes were shining….but it was faint. However, that was all it took for Korra to decide that she was going to brighten that spark and fan the flames. </p><p>Korra didn’t know what type of person Kanan was before University, or if this is how Kanan actually is. What she does know is that the ocean keeps Kanan’s flames alive,</p><p>“I’m fine Korra-san,” Kanan replied, her voice smooth but restrained, “I was lost in my own world again,”</p><p>Korra proceeded to look around the room before spotting the report paper on a nearby desk, “Matsuurando, right?” Korra teased as she picked up the paper. She heard Kanan scoff at the nickname and could imagine the bluenette rolling her eyes.<br/>
‘Matsuurando’ is what Korra likes to call it when Kanan spaces out, and is deeply immersed in whatever is going on in her head. </p><p>Kanan was annoyed at that idea at first, but sooner or later it stuck.</p><p>Korra couldn’t be more stupidly proud at this ‘achievement’.</p><p>She continued to flip through the pages, even though she already knew how big the problem was, “I’m assuming you already though of something?”</p><p>“The pollution is too big to be handled by our workers alone, obviously. Not to mention the river is half an hour drive away, and the lake’s area is almost a thousand kilometers squared,” Kanan explained while Korra hummed in thought,</p><p>“Volunteers?”</p><p>“The waters can bring diseases, and we don’t have enough protective gears to supply the people. Though, everyone the government has provided to help is said to have already owned a precautionary suit.”</p><p>Korra understood that while their company is growing, their funds won’t be able to cut it. Considering that besides the employees’ labor and housing, they still have to pay for equipment. And basing the circumference of their task, they would probably need more materials and machines,</p><p>“How many are helping?”</p><p>“…500”</p><p>Korra’s eyes widened and the paper in her hands were now slightly crumpled, “You can’t be serious?” Korra said, her tone annoyed,</p><p>“I am very serious,” Kanan replied with a disappointed smile, “It seems we have to think about considering buying a load of equipment to aid our man power,”</p><p>“How much do you think that would cost us?”</p><p>“Approximately, one-hundred billion yen, but the government also gave us some funds”</p><p>“Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ at the end of that sentence,” Korra inquired,</p><p>“There is….the money isn’t nearly enough,”</p><p>The air was engulfed in silence, both women thinking of a way to get that much money without damaging the company’s profit, </p><p>“Maybe, you should consider calling your wife?” Kanan suggested. Korra shook her head frantically with a pout on her face,</p><p>“She already paid for our hotel rooms and services,”</p><p>Kanan did not know that at all, “What?” </p><p>“She’s very persuasive!” Korra defended before continuing, “She was going to sponsor this whole project, but I don’t want it to seem like my success is only inevitable because she’s my wife! Do you know how much people used to talk behind my back? It didn’t help that I was girl!”</p><p>Kanan nodded with sympathy, understanding the misfortune of loving beyond what the majority sees as normal. It drains a lot on a person. Fortunately, people are starting to come in terms with it, slowly, but surely.</p><p>“So then, Asami said that I should at least allow her to pay for our rooms,”  </p><p>Kanan noticed how Korra’s cheeks started to turn red and raised her brow in question, “Of course, I turned it down…but…” Korra was now fidgeting with her tie, a nervous habit of hers,</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Have you seen my wife?” Korra exclaimed with her cheeks cherry in color, “You can bribe anyone with that body!”</p><p>Kanan’s cheeks in return also turned bright red, “Korra-san!”</p><p>“What? You asked!”</p><p>“I did not need to know that specific detail!”</p><p>“Oh come on Kanan, you’re already 26!”</p><p>Kanan groaned as she left her own room in embarrassment. Not before hearing a slight snicker from the tan woman. Kanan rolled her eyes at that,</p><p>“Hey, wait up,” Korra said as she followed Kanan outside, the paper still in her hands, “Want to go for lunch? There are like 21 restaurants here, and the buffet caught my eye. It’s already been paid for,”</p><p>“By your wife?”</p><p>That earned Kanan a playful punch on her shoulder, “No, by me. Only for today though, we’ll have room service in the following days. Or on restaurants if you feel like it,”</p><p>“I assume the rest are already there?”</p><p>Korra laughed, remembering how the rest of their crew were complaining about being tired, but perked up at the mention of food. </p><p>On the way to the elevator, Kanan was playing with her collar, and Korra noticed, </p><p>“Something wrong, Kanan?”</p><p>Kanan shook her head, her expression glum, “I was just thinking about how undisciplined the citizens here might be,” </p><p>Kanan felt bad for thinking this, knowing how the Filipino’s were very welcoming when they arrived, but that thought can’t be helped. The state of their pollution is too much,</p><p>“They’re certainly not uneducated. Many people hire Filipinos with the thought that they could finish the job fast and efficient. They’re hardworking people,”</p><p>“I gather that much,” Kanan defended, “They try different methods to get the job done. Methods that are fast and easy, methods that are clever-“</p><p>“If you look at it differently, we’re just too ‘tamad’ to take the longer process,”</p><p>Korra and Kanan looked behind them, and saw a woman who can’t be any older than thirty, her Japanese fluent. The woman gave an apologetic smile, “I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but, well....being a ‘Chikadora’ is one of a Filipino’s traits,”</p><p>“Chikadora?” Korra asked in confusion, “Tamado?” Kanan also asked before hearing the woman giggle,</p><p>“Oops…Chikadora as in…chatty? Talkative? Loves gossip. Along those lines,” the woman explained as she pressed the down arrow button on the elevator, “Tamad as in lazy. Of course that doesn’t mean we don’t work hard. But if we see an easier method, we would take it,” the woman finished as the elevator opened.</p><p>The three of them all went inside, and the stranger pressed the ‘G’ button, “Where do you guys stop?”</p><p>“Ground floor as well,” Korra replied, interested in knowing who this woman is, “Have you ever been to Japan?”</p><p>The woman raised her brow and softly shook her head, an amused smile on her face, “If you’re wondering about my Japanese, I learned Japanese because I thought it would be fun,”</p><p>“Seriously?” Korra and Kanan both exclaimed, amazed at the revelation. Their reaction caused the woman to laugh as she nodded again, </p><p>“My name’s Lyla,”</p><p>“…Rai…ra..” Kanan tried to pronounce. </p><p>She can speak and understand English just fine, after all, Korra made sure she learned the most spoken language just so Kanan won’t have trouble communicating with other people outside Japan, but the letter ‘L’ is still difficult for Kanan. Identifying the sound difference between ‘L’ and ‘R’ is proven to be quite a task.</p><p>Korra doesn’t have a problem with it though, considering she wasn’t Japanese in the first place.</p><p>“You can call me Maria if you want,”</p><p>“Maria?” It flowed easier on Kanan’s tongue and Lyla smiled in approval,</p><p>“It’s my first name. Though, my friends prefer to shorten it to Mari,”</p><p>Kanan froze on the spot.</p><p>Korra smiled as she extended her hand to Mari, “It’s nice to meet you Mari,” Korra grinned when Mari laughed, “What? Your friends call you Mari, right?” Korra added,</p><p>“That they do,” Mari replied, “But friends need to know each other’s name too you know,”</p><p>“I guess they do,” Korra said with a smile, “I’m Korra,”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you Korra,” Mari said right before looking at Korra’s companion, the girl was younger than Korra is, that’s for sure, and Mari is just waiting if she’ll introduce herself.</p><p>Korra coughed to get Kanan’s attention. It seemed to work when Kanan slightly jerked her head up. Korra gave Kanan a worried glance while Mari waited for her to speak, a gentle smile on her face,</p><p>“I’m Kanan,” Kanan managed to say, although a bit hushed, “Nice to meet you,”</p><p>Mari beamed, “Likewise,”</p><p>Korra patted Kanan on the shoulders as she faced Mari, “She’s a bit shy around new people,” Kanan blushed as she focused her gaze elsewhere, earning her a laugh from the Filipino woman,</p><p>“Isn’t that cute,” Mari teased as Korra snickered, “Where are you guys heading anyway?”</p><p>After the longest minutes Kanan ever experienced, the elevator finally stopped and they were all heading out, “To the buffet. The rest of our crew are already there and I was just fetching Kanan. What about you?”</p><p>Mari shrugged. Honestly, she didn’t know either, “I was bored in my room. Thought I’d walk around for a while,”</p><p>Kanan was walking beside Korra, her gaze in front of her, but her mind was elsewhere, zoning out the conversation between Korra and…Mari.</p><p>How convenient was it that now she’s out of Japan, she meets someone called ‘Mari’? Is this a joke? It’s not very funny is it? </p><p>Kanan’s clenched her hands, controlling her anger. After all, this Mari is different…this Mari is not…..</p><p>Mari</p><p>No. She refuses to call her that. Raira…Rai….ra…</p><p>“Lyla”</p><p>“Hm? You called Kanan?”</p><p>Kanan snapped out of it, looking at the woman they just met and realized she said that out loud, “Well, umm….Lyla sounds better,” Kanan said, rubbing the back of her neck in nervousness, </p><p>“Ehhh, are you saying Mari is a bad name?” Mari, no Layla, said, her tone curious as she neared Kanan,</p><p>“Well no…” Kanan was now worried she might have offended the woman, “Mari is a beautiful name,”</p><p>Mari…</p><p>It flows so easily on my tongue…</p><p>Kanan rid herself of those thoughts, focusing on the woman that was now all over her personal space, “But, I don’t meet many Lyla in Japan…so…”</p><p>“Is that so?” Lyla is smirking by now, “Well, you have to pronounce it properly first Kanan,”</p><p>Korra laughed, while Kanan blushed. They were walking for a while now and the woman was still with them. Did Kanan miss something? Why was she still with them?</p><p>“Have you already tried the buffet Mari?” Korra asked, and only did then Kanan realized Korra must have invited Lyla to eat with them,</p><p>“No, not really. I usually eat in restaurants that aren’t as crowded,” Lyla explained as Korra nodded in acknowledgement,</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>Layla and Korra stopped walking at looked at Kanan, not understanding why she was apologizing, “I really do prefer to call you Layla,” Kanan confessed in all seriousness, her pronunciation still off.</p><p>“Eh?” Layla turned her body to face Kanan, a smile on her face, “I’m fine with anything you call me Kanan. I was just teasing before,”</p><p>“Even if I’m not saying it right?”</p><p>Layla giggled, “That’s okay, and if you want, you can give me a nickname,”</p><p>“A nickname?”</p><p>Lyla nodded, stepping closer to Kanan. Korra watched the whole interaction between the two and smile, happy that Kanan seemed to relax a bit at their new companion.</p><p>“I really do like the name Lyla” Kanan confessed, a smile on her face. Lyla smiled in return and simply nodded.</p><p>“Lyla it is then,”</p><p>The three women continued their walk, and Lyla brought up the topic of what they were doing here, </p><p>“Our Company was tasked to help control the pollution in Laguna Lake and Marilao River,”</p><p>Lyla looked at them, a worried expression on her face, “Really? That’s going to take you forever. Have you seen how big Laguna Lake is? It’s going to be a one hour car ride from one end to the other,”</p><p>“That’s the problem, we still lack equipment and thought about buying it here since it would be cheaper,” Kanan explained, “But I guess I underestimated the size of the lake. We needed more equipment than I thought. Maybe we should consider doing a fundraiser?”</p><p>Korra hummed in thought as Kanan waited for her reply. The older woman looked up and gave the two younger girls a wide smile, </p><p>“How about we think about that after lunch?” </p><p>Lyla laughed, while Kanan rolled her eyes.</p><p>As soon as they walked in, it wasn’t hard to notice their group. After all, there were thirty of them, occupying one of the three long tables. Not to mention an annoyed looking heiress was there standing up, probably scolding the rest for being too noisy or something. You can clearly hear her famous “BUU-BUU DESU WA!” line.</p><p>Kanan swooped in, attempting to save her colleagues from the wrath of Kurosawa Dia,</p><p>“Hey, take it easy Dia,”</p><p>Kanan gulped as Dia’s sharp emerald eyes shifted to her, “I can’t take it easy Kanan,” Dia huffed, but her tone quieter, “I assume you have already read the statistics?”</p><p>Kanan nodded and before she could say anything, Korra started talking, “Why don’t we enjoy lunch first, Kurosawa-san?”</p><p>“Sato-san! We ha-“</p><p>“We have a guest right now,” Korra cut in before motioning to Lyla that was behind her, “Let’s not bore her with such details,”</p><p>“Hi! My names’s Lyla, I hope we can get along,” Lyla recited the common greeting, and topping it off with a bow.</p><p>All of them started to stand up and welcome Lyla, including Dia, abandoning her prior complaints in order to focus on making their surprise guest  feel welcome. </p><p>Like Kanan, Dia changed,</p><p>“Forgive me,” Dia said more calmly, “I get too worked up sometimes,”</p><p>“Sometimes?” Kanan said, that elicited some laughter from the rest of the group while Dia rolled her eyes. </p><p>The group then noticed the absence of Korra but snickered once they finally spotted their boss as she returned to the table, her plate filled with food. Keyword, FILLED.</p><p>“You sure do eat a lot Korra,” Lyla stated, and Korra responded with a vigorous nod of her head and mouth too full to talk. Lyla laughed at the sight,</p><p>“She eats like a beast,” One of the male employees said as the rest nodded in agreement. Korra swallowed the food and looked at them all with pride,</p><p>“My wife said the same thing,” Korra cheekily said.</p><p>Some of the crew cheered, while the others just face-palmed, already used to their boss’ lewd comments. Dia, on the other hand, was blushing at the indecent joke, but not saying anything. I mean, it’s not like Dia is completely innocent. </p><p>She already had experienced such nights of passion before,</p><p>“Wife?” Lyla asked, wondering if she heard that right. Suddenly the table was silent, worried that their guest might find it…</p><p>…distasteful. </p><p>Lyla was confused on why everyone stopped talking,</p><p>“Is that ok? Mari?” Korra broke the silence, her gaze focused on the food in front of her. Lyla and Dia perked up, but for different reasons, ‘Mari?’ Dia thought, </p><p>“Oh, of course!” Lyla reacted immediately,</p><p>Everyone let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Lyla felt bad, she didn’t want them to think she hates those kind of people, </p><p>“I’m sorry, I was just shocked that you said wife. I thought I heard you wrong,” Lyla explained, “I don’t mind at all. So don’t worry about it,”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that,” Korra commented, feeling relieved. Kanan thankfully smiled at Lyla, in which Lyla returned with an understanding one. </p><p>It seems everyone took a shine on Lyla, considering they were already planning to include the woman on their plans off work, while Dia complained about even having time to take off of work.</p><p>“Oh! Right I forgot,” Dia stated, gaining the attention of everyone on the table, “Sato-san called you Mari. Is that a nickname?”</p><p>Lyla proceeded into telling them what she told Korra and Kanan, earning her an excited grin from the members,</p><p>“I want to call you Mari too!” one of them said, </p><p>“Me too…eto….how about, Mari-chan?”</p><p>“Mari…chan?” now that was something new for Lyla, but she certainly didn’t mind, “I like it!”</p><p>“Mari-chan it is!”</p><p>Amidst everyone agreeing on the nickname, Kanan saw Dia in deep thought. That was until the heiress raised her hand,</p><p>“Is it okay if I call you Lyla-san instead?”</p><p>Korra looked at Dia. She then shifted her gaze to Kanan. Those two are the being too hesitant on something as trivial as this,</p><p>….why is that?</p><p>It seemed Lyla noticed it too, but she didn’t push the topic at all. Instead she smiled and nodded in approval, “That’s okay with me Dia-san,”</p><p>Kanan wouldn’t say it out loud, but she was both glad and annoyed that Dia was there. </p><p>A week ago, she had marched into Korra’s office, the assistant tailing behind, and demanded that they should let her assist them in any way she can. Korra was with Kanan at that time and they were planning on who they should take with them on this trip. </p><p>Kanan didn’t say anything and waited for Korra’s reply. </p><p>Of course the answer was bound to be a no, but it seemed Dia expected this and planned ahead. She went as far as offering two brand new Catamarans. </p><p>Having heard this, and Korra being the person that she is, just didn’t have the heart to turn her down. Dia even bought a ticket  already at that time, already expecting the outcome. </p><p>Kanan had asked her why she wanted to go so badly, Dia responded with a shrug and telling Kanan that it might give her something to prove to her father that she’s more than capable of handling a task as big as this. Kanan seemed to understand and accepted that reason.</p><p>Little did Kanan know, Dia was set on coming with them just so she could help Kanan. How exactly? </p><p>Well….</p><p>“I guess we were bound to run into each other,”</p><p>A voice said, just behind Kanan. Though, unlike the rest of them, Kanan remained still, hoping…wishing the voice is from someone else, not her,</p><p>“Ohara-san!” Dia was quick to acknowledge the older woman, standing up as she greeted her, “I didn’t think we’d bump into you here,”</p><p>Kanan unnoticeably flinched once she heard Dia confirming her worst nightmare. The rest of the crew watched the interaction, their gazes focused on Dia and the older woman. Korra, however, had her sight focused on Kanan. </p><p>It was strange, one moment, Kanan’s movements were calm, yet her eyes showed a raging storm, but suddenly Korra saw a change in demeanor.</p><p>Kanan’s eyes were still cold, but it wasn’t as dull. Her body tense but you can feel the ’confidence’ radiating from her. Kanan suddenly stood up before turning around, facing the newcomer,</p><p>“What a coincidence,” Kanan started, her words losing the normal timid and gentle tone Kanan always seems to have. Korra raised her eyebrow, ‘What’s going on?’ she thought,</p><p>“Kana-“</p><p>“Hold on Dia,” Kanan seemed to have regained her usual composure, but the unyielding confidence was still there. </p><p>No.</p><p>It wasn’t actually confidence, was it?</p><p>This attitude, something Korra hadn’t caught a glimpse of before.</p><p>“While it’s always a pleasure seeing you Ohara-san, why didn’t you just walk away?” Kanan remarked, venom in her voice,</p><p>Korra was shocked while hushed gasps were heard across the table. Lyla may have only met Kanan today, but the Kanan she’s seeing now is different from the one she met at the elevator. </p><p>So different.</p><p>Dia tried to intervene, but Ohara Minori was already spouting out words from her mouth, “Pardon? It’s not like I’m intruding Kanan-san,”</p><p>“Matsuura-san,” Kanan corrected, a challenging smile on her face,</p><p>Minori has been in the business industry for so long that she mastered the art of fake façade. Right now, she’s using that talent to hide her nervousness from the former-diver, a stoic and firm expression on her face, “My apologies, Matsuura-san,”</p><p>Kanan simply nodded, but deep down she is shivering in cold sweat. But is she going to show that? No.</p><p> Is she going to give this woman the satisfaction of seeing Kanan broken? No.</p><p> Is she going to continue this conversation any longer? Hell, no.</p><p>“To not intrude would be to leave us,” Kanan stated, a smile still on her lips,</p><p>‘Kowai’</p><p>“I’m sure you have no proper business with us at the moment, so I’m not sure why you had to approach us here,” Kanan continued, but Minori didn’t back down, a trait that her daughter also possessed. </p><p>Dia was already hastily making her way between then, but a harsh glare from Kanan stopped her from intervening,</p><p>“Actually, I just came by from talking to the General Manager,” Minori started, taking out the bait, “And he mentioned about your project,”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Korra knew she should be handling this, but seeing Kanan act so different ignited her curiosity that she kind of wants to see how this plays out.</p><p>“And I’m here to offer my services,”</p><p>“At what price?” Kanan was now getting tired of keeping up the act, she felt sick.</p><p>Korra was about to ask for an explanation, but a cell phone dinged.</p><p>Embarassed, Lyla took out her phone and apologized profusely, saying it was from her father. Of course everyone was fine with it, in fact some of them were actually glad. They couldn’t handle the tense atmosphere. Lyla then said she had to go back,</p><p>“Don’t forget about our plans, Mari-chan!” one of the girls reminded,</p><p>“Of course! Just give me a call,” </p><p>With that, Lyla left and the situation is now being handled by Korra with Kanan next to her. Minori sat beside Dia and the rest were merely being audiences,</p><p>“Now, where were we Ohara-san?” </p><p>“That woman is not part of your team?” Minori asked Korra, referring to Lyla. Korra shook her head,</p><p>“She’s not. Just a friend I invited to eat with us,”</p><p>“Oh, that’s good. It would be awkward if she was,” Minori commented, noticing Kanan’s glare. Korra noticed it too,</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>Korra watched the older woman retrieve something from her purse. </p><p>Her phone</p><p>Korra waited patiently until the woman showed her a picture on the phone. A young woman, probably the same age as Kanan and Dia, her hair blonde like the woman showing the picture. They must be related is what Korra thought.</p><p>She was too focused on the picture that she didn’t notice Kanan’s expression. Dia noticed it, so did Minori, and despite not wanting to cause trouble, Minori wanted to enjoy this moment.</p><p>With Kanan’s gaze focused on her phone, Minori swiped to the left, revealing the same woman. This time the young blonde was holding a child. </p><p>Kanan broke. She didn’t let it show though, not when that child’s grandmother is just on the other side of the table.</p><p>Dia had met the child before, being the only one who kept a close contact with the family, but she doesn’t resent Kanan for her actions. She understood them. </p><p>After all, when everything was said and done, Mari knew what she was doing.</p><p>Kanan had every right to be upset back then.</p><p>No, the word ‘upset’ makes her sound like a child being unreasonable and immature. Kanan wasn’t being either of those things, she was being realistic.</p><p>Although, Dia expected that they would at least try to repair their friendship. That wasn’t the case.</p><p>Kanan and Mari were both hurting. </p><p>Kanan from heartbreak and betrayal.</p><p>Mari from guilt and longingness.</p><p>Both were in no position to fix things. Kanan burying herself into her work, and Mari convincing herself she had to take this on without Kanan.</p><p>Dia hated watching them in that state. It was about time she did something about it.</p><p>“I’m assuming she’s a relative,” Korra‘s voice snapped Dia out of her thoughts and she discreetly looked at Kanan,</p><p>“That’s right,” Minori replied while placing her phone back in her purse.</p><p>Kanan’s face was blank, her gaze on one object, but her mind elsewhere.  Dia waited for any reaction. Dia expected some kind of reaction.</p><p>Anger. Frustration. Sadness. </p><p>Anything….anything but silence, please!</p><p>“She’s my daughter, and the child she was holding is my grandson,” MInori continued after seeing Korra nod, “You see, her name is Mari too,”</p><p>Korra furrowed her eyebrows, they both have the same names? So what?</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” </p><p>Korra was not following, but Kanan didn’t dare to guess why the older Ohara brought her daughter up. As for Dia, she was certain on what’s about to happen, after all, this topic had come out on one of their latest conversation, </p><p>‘I didn’t think she would be this forward about it,’ Dia thought, giving Mari’s mother a sideway glance,</p><p>“Let me elaborate Sato-san,”</p><p>“Please do,”</p><p>“If I were to give money, I want something in return for my daughter,” Minori steeled herself, anticipating some resistance from Kanan once she said the deal in mind, “And for you information, my daughter and grandson is on this trip with me,”</p><p>Minori said, informing everyone on the table, but Dia knew it was meant solely for Kanan, </p><p>“Anyways, my daughter is 26 and unmarried-“</p><p>“Unmarried?” the guy nearest to Kanan spoke, disbelief in his tone. Minori glared at the man, prepared to defend her daughter, </p><p>“Do you have a problem with that?”</p><p>Shrinking back to his seat, he shook his head rapidly, gaining him a few hushed snickers from his teammates,</p><p>“As I was saying, my daughter is unmarried. The father of her child refused to take responsibility an-“</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Korra’s eyes widened at Kanan’s outburst, while the others sat in surprise.</p><p>Dia and Minori were calm, but Dia on the inside was happy that Kanan finally said something,</p><p>“You heard me right, Matsuura-san. The father abandoned not only the mother of his child, but also his son. We haven’t heard anything from him since six years ago,”</p><p>ANGER</p><p>It’s brewing inside Kanan, her fists were clenched as she gritted her teeth. Closing her eyes, Kanan counted 1 to 10, she had to calm down. Kanan can’t think properly if her head is boiling, she needs to calm down.</p><p>This Kanan was also pretty new for Korra, she never saw Kanan this mad before. In fact, she can’t remember a time when Kanan was this furious. This trip is going to be an eventful one, that’s for sure,</p><p>“We’re getting off track here,” Minori said after seeing Kanan compose herself, “What I’m saying is, in exchange for the funds, I want to plan an arranged marriage for my daughter,”</p><p>The confusion was amongst the employees.</p><p>“…with Matsuura-san,”</p><p>Dia held her breath, waiting for all their reactions but anticipating for Kanan’s answer.</p><p>Korra’s eyes widened, and the ‘audience’ choked on their own saliva. Did they hear that right? Instantly, they fixed their sight on Kanan, surprised there wasn’t a single spot of redness on her face. Kanan was unfazed,</p><p>“Hold on!” Korra recovered from her moment of shock and was now feeling annoyed, “Don’t you think your daughter deserves a say in this?!”</p><p>Minori rolled her eyes at that, as if she hadn’t thought about that, “This was my daughter’s idea, and just so you know, she gave me her permission to choose whomever I want,”</p><p>They were all speechless again, except for Dia, she was just waiting for Kanan to say something. Guess she has to take initiative, </p><p>“What will you do, Kanan?”</p><p>Kanan looked at Dia, weighing the outcome. Finally, Kanan fixed a firm gaze to the blonde,</p><p>“You’re a highly influenced business woman, Ohara-san. And you’re not stupid,” Kanan started, knowing what she has to do, </p><p>“You’re very shrewd, I wouldn’t be surprised if you already pulled some strings to make sure I end up accepting,”</p><p>Kanan eyed Minori as the woman patiently waited. Kanan let out a sigh, “It would be useless for me to resist,”</p><p>“Kanan!” Korra was about to argue but Kanan held her hand out, silencing the tan woman, “I can tell you guys know each other, but acting this rash is-“</p><p>“We’re in the Philippines, Korra-san. Why don’t we act with their mindset?”</p><p>Korra of course understood what she meant, ‘take the easier method’, but for some reason, while Korra doesn’t want Kanan to do this, she felt like Kanan needed to do this. </p><p>Hesitantly, she relented, trusting Kanan’s judgement. </p><p>Kanan gave her mentor a thankful smile before addressing Minori, “So, when do I get to see my fiancé?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So...this will be my first serious multi-chapter story. Hope you enjoy, and I hope you won't find the chapters too short..(This chapter is an exception since I want a little intro first ^^;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>